vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Red-eyed XaXa
|-|Gun Gale Online= |-|Sword Art Online= Summary Shinkawa Shouichi (Shinkawa Shōichi) is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in «Sword Art Online» where he was infamously known as Red-Eyed XaXa (Akame no ZaZa), a member of the infamous red guild «Laughing Coffin». He later became a player of «Gun Gale Online» under the name Sterben (ステルベン,Suteruben, German for "to die"). He is also the mysterious self-proclaimed «Death Gun», alongside his brother Shinkawa Kyouji and Kanamoto Atsushi (Johnny Black), and is the main antagonist during the Phantom Bullet arc. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | High 8-C Name: Shinkawa Shouichi, XaXa (SAO username), Red-Eyed XaXa, Death Gun and Sterben (Aliases in GGO) Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 19 years old Classification: Human, SAO Survivor, GGO Player, NEET Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Marksman and expert rifle user, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Enhanced Senses (via Hypersense and Distinguish), Regeneration (Low-mid. All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation) | Everything from before (With the exception of statistics amplification) and with the addition of Night Vision and Invisibility Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Was able to go toe to toe with SAO Kirito) | Large Building level (Was handily beating Kirito in GGO, though it is notable that he said that Kirito was rusty while he kept training. His rifle was casually able to do this) Speed: Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Was handily beating Kirito in GGO) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Comparable to other high level players) | At most Large Building level (Despite his power, he was cut through pretty easily by Kirito's photon sword which does not ignore durability) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with his sword, several meters with dash type sword skills | Extended melee range with his sword, 50 meters effective firing range with handgun, 1 to 1.5-kilometer effective firing range with sniper rifle Standard Equipment: Unnamed sword | Metamaterial Optical Camouflage Mantle, Type 54 Black Star Handgun or Death pistol, Accuracy International L115A3 Rifle, An Estoc made from starship metal Intelligence: High combat intelligence and is a master of killing. Weaknesses: Overconfident and usually underestimates his opponents. Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power (SAO only). Notable Attacks and Techniques Outside System Skills Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. *'Switch:' A technique where two Players switch positions in-between an enemy's attack to recover Hit Points, chain attacks together without worrying about an aftercast delay, and/or burden the learning abilities of enemies if they are AIs. *'Hypersense:' The act of sensing hostile intention or killer intent, allowing the user to somehow react to attacks done outside of their field of vision. *'Distinguish:' Allows the user to eliminate background noise to focus on unnatural or certain sounds around the user. *'Sword Skill Imitation:' Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the actual skill. Key: SAO (Aincrad) | GGO (Phantom Bullet) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Speedsters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gun Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8